Some Kind of Wonderful
by JustAnotherGleekFreak
Summary: What would YOU do if Noah Puckerman threw rocks at your window. ["Multiple O-face" Challenge. Smut - Puck/Kurt]


Kurt looked up at Puck's window, aiming as best as he could, throwing the rock in his hand. It hit the side of the house, pointlessly. He sighed, "And this is why I don't do sports." He didn't have to throw shit in cheerleading. He grabbed another rock, aiming it before swinging his arm, letting go. He lit up when it hit the window, "Yes!" he waited a few minutes then frowned. "Dammit, Noah…seriously…like waking the dead," he mumbled to himself. He quickly grabbed another rock and threw it. He was shocked to see it hit the window again.

Two rocks and a frisbee – yes, he'd rifled through under his porch, so what? – later the window opened. Frustrated he threw another rock before hearing a pained sound.

"Ow! Dammit, Kurt!"

"Oops…I…didn't notice you'd opened the window…"

He glared down at him, "I told you my mom and sister were away for the weekend. Why the hell wouldn't you knock on the front door?"

"Oh…" Didn't…think of that, actually. "Erm, I waned to be romantic?"

Noah sighed, rubbing his head, "I'll meet you at the front door."

Kurt rushed to the door, knocking with a grin on his face.

The door opened and Noah rolled his eyes, "You didn't have to knock either."

The shorter of the two crossed his arms over his chest and cocked a hip out, giving him a look that Puck had declared the 'bitchface'.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. It's just that you know better than to wake me up."

"And you know better than to complain about me coming over after I had a wet dream and need something from you." He looked up at him, taking a step forward, "I want you, babe. Don't you want me?" he said in a husky voice, looking up at him from under his eyelashes. Kurt slid his hands up Puck's chest, "Don't you need me?"

Puck shivered, "Sex shark, baby. Remember?"

"Hey, what's your favorite outfit you like to see me in?" Kurt asked and a smirk danced on his lips.

"You know the answer to that."

"Humor me," he said in a flat voice.

There was silence then a sigh, "Your cheerleading uniform."

He grinned, "Right!" he went to the bathroom and dipped inside, pulling out the uniform from the messenger bag he'd had on his shoulder.

Puck blinked and watched him. He didn't-…bring it, did he? He watched the door as it opened and Kurt appeared, leaning against the door frame. He smirked, cocking out his hip. God, those hips. Puck shivered, "Dammit, Kurt…I already have to try to keep myself from getting a hard on every time you do your routine at half time-…"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed…you don't need to hide it here." He sauntered over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck. "You look sexy in your plaid flannel pants, by the way." Kurt leaned up and captured his lip, kissing him deeply before Puck could even open his mouth to answer. Puck's arms immediately wrapped around his hips, pulling him close as they kissed, eagerly. Kurt made a soft noise in his throat and Puck turned them around, pressing the smaller of the two of them against the wall, tightly.

The kiss was broken and Puck smirked, "God I love your uniform," he said and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I know. Shut up and kiss me."

Puck immediately obliged and pressed him against the wall again. Kurt arched against it, grabbing the back of his neck. Pleasure rushed through Puck's body and he felt his dick twitching in his pants, hardening as he ground against his boyfriend. A moan transferred from his lips into Kurt's as the other whimpered, softly. Hips grinded against each other as hands groped and clenched. Puck's hand had somehow slipped under his cheer shirt and tweaked a nipple before sliding his hand down, scrapping his blunt nails down his skin, stopping at his bellybutton. He felt Kurt shutter against him, pushing against him harder.

"Bedroom…" he whispered but Puck simply put his mouth on Kurt's instead, kissing him eagerly. A moan vibrated against lips and he reached his hand up, clenching Kurt's hair in his hand, tugging it. The other whimpered and quickly wrapped his legs around Puck's waist, hopping up, his back bracing himself against the wall.

Noah's hips thrust against Kurt's, "Mm...o-h…Kurt… he grunted, now rock hard against his boyfriend. "Oh baby, you're so hot," he whispered after taking his mouth off of Kurt's lips, putting them to his ear. He licked the shell of his ear, sucking at the lobe as his hips still worked against Kurt's. He could feel the younger boy's erection poking him against his thigh, "Oh yeah…" he moaned right into his ear, "You like that?" he asked with a shaky breath.

Kurt answered with a whimper, nails digging into the back of Puck's neck, his hips thrusting back into his, desperately. Oh god, he needed to stop or he was going to-…His head fell back and his mouth opened with a gasp, "O-oh…oh…oh!"

Puck bit Kurt's lower lip, "Don't you dare come," he warned him and the other squeezed his eyes shut, "Not yet."

His shirt was pushed up and he leaned down, licking Kurt's nipple, sucking it. After a moment he breathed air onto the spot turning the hot, wet spot dry and hot. He did the same to the other. A gasp and whimper responded to the actions, hips rocking back and forth desperately.

"Let me come! Let me come! Let me come!" he begged, panting, eyes squeezing shut, "NOAH!"

Puck matched his pace and suddenly came, burying his neck in the smaller boy's. Kurt took that as permission and gripped the back of Puck's shirt, "Oh-oh!" his mouth opened wide as he arched and came into his pants. Cum spilled into his pants, making a wet spot. He trembled through his orgasm, hanging onto his boyfriend, "Oh…Puck…" he whispered, relaxing against the wall.

"Mm…that was good," Puck grinned at him then gripped Kurt tight, bringing him to the living room couch, laying him down.

Kurt smiled up at him, "Yes it was," he said, his post-orgasm face written all over it as he closed his eyes.

"Hey. Open those eyes. You don't think that we're done, do you?"

He sat up on his elbows, "…what do you mean?"

"I mean I want more of you tonight. A hell of a lot more. Babe, I'm a sex shark, you know that. If I stop moving I die. You don't want me to die, do you? Now get up. I want to see some more of the hot uniform."

Kurt sighed and stood as Puck took his spot, leaning back on the couch cushion. "Yes, master," he mumbled, jokingly. He pushed the coffee table out of the way with a soft smirk before turning on the music, finding a sexy song. When the music started and it was set to the right volume, the younger stood in the center of the living room, turning toward his boyfriend.

Puck's eyebrows raised as Kurt started to sway his hips back and forth to the music, his hands sliding up and over his own chest over the cheer shirt. He slipped up the bottom of it, displaying a patch of peachy white skin, before sauntering over to him, pushing his lover's legs apart. He got between them sliding his body up and down against him lightly. Puck gasped softly and quickly grabbed his ass.

"No…no touching," he slapping his hand away as he turned his body around. He braced himself and circled his hips in a circle a few times, ass just barely touching Puck's lap. He slowly stood, bending down, flexibly, showing off his ass to his boyfriend. Swinging slowly around in a half circle, his hand slid over his own dick through his pants as he faced Noah. He lifted his knee sliding it over Puck's right thigh before doing the other side, bringing them back down.

Puck let a small noise indicating need. He hated being teased. He just wanted to grab his lover and fuck him against the floor until they were both ready to break.

Kurt simply pushed himself up, putting his body in a straight diagonal form, sliding down Noah's whole body as his feet slid across the carpet. This quickly made his lover hard, starting to shiver with need. Kurt's knees were finally on the floor and his hands slid from Puck's knees up to his chest then went back down sliding down his thighs, purposely just missing the spot that Puck wanted him to touch.

Kurt pushed back up, knees lifting so he could slide his chest against Noah's bulge as he got up. His head tipped back with a soft moan, knowing that would drive his boyfriend crazy. Puck's eyes widened, "Kurt, please…" he whimpered. He was all for getting a lap dance, but…he really just wanted to be inside him. Now.

The other ignored him and put his knees on each side of Puck, pushing his body up and down over his, head rolling forward. His breath hit Puck's lips but Kurt simply braced his hands on the back of the couch and straightened his body diagonally against his chest, circling his bulge close to Puck's lips. Noah's eyes flashed with need and he leaned forward, wrapping his mouth around his dick through the pants, "No. Touching." Kurt growled even though it shot pleasure through him.

He stood back up and slowly lifted his cheer shirt off of himself, spinning it over his head, throwing it. Puck watched, wide eyed as Kurt turned, shaking his ass in front of his face. The tight material clung to it in just the right way to drive not only Noah insane, but anyone. He pushed it back against his lap, rubbing it roughly against his bulge.

"Ah!" Noah yelped, softly at the sudden contact, "Y-yeah…please…."

Kurt smirked and sat back on his lap, bringing his legs up high in a V shape, showing Puck just how flexible he was; hey, he was a cheerleader after all, wasn't he? His hand slipped down, rubbing his own erection through his pants, "Mm…oh, Noah…" he moaned, head falling back into the crook of his neck.

"Let me…let me touch you…" Puck whispered, desperately.

"Patience is a virtue," he purred, letting go of himself. He stood and turned, giving him a smirk.

Soon he was sliding down his pants, revealing that he didn't have any underwear on.

"Oh god, I love when you don't wear anything under that," he moaned, "You know what it does to me…"

Kurt went back to him, "Mm, apparently I turn you on in other ways, too, don't I?"

Puck nodded quickly, feeling a bit relieved when Kurt gripped his waistband, tugging them down with his boxers. Puck's erection came out, pointing up, eagerly. "Wow…I do turn you on…" he dropped to his knees, leaving Puck's pants hanging around his ankles, "I want you so bad, Noah," he purred and looked up at him, not leaving his gaze even as he took him into his mouth, licking around his cock. A gasp was heard and he smirked, sliding down his erection, slicking it with his tongue before sliding back up, "You like that?" he asked before taking it in again, bobbing his head a few times.

"Yes! Yes! I love it!"

He moaned around his erection, sucking hard as his head moved up and down, tasting the pre-come. He massaged Puck's balls and felt hands in his hair, pulling it up and down roughly. Kurt's own erection hardened even more; god, he loved that! He choked a little around his dick and sucked harder until Puck was suddenly coming down his throat, shaking with his orgasm. He groaned, head falling back against the couch.

Kurt swallowed him down and stood, "Well, that was fun," he smirked and giggled, sitting next to Puck on the couch, kissing his cheek.

Puck was staring at him, mouth opened, "You…are…a god," he said, kissing him hard. "Mm…wow."

"Now what?" Kurt asked, grinning.

"Now…what?" Noah's eyes widened, "God...gimme a second."

Kurt rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen, leaving his clothes. He liked being naked in front of Puck. He used to be shy and hide it, but now he was confidence. He was proud of his body. He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and sucked it down. Arms suddenly circled around his waist, a kiss pressed against his neck, "Mm, hello there," Kurt smiled, leaning back against his chest.

"Hi," Puck replied, kissing down his neck, "You're still hard, baby…" He kissed down his shoulder and arm, "Put that water away."

Kurt immediately did as he was told, shutting the fridge just in time for Puck to turn him and pick him up. His eyes flashed with shock, "Hey what are you-?" Before he could finish his sentence Noah had placed him on the table, crawling on top of him. He straddled him, forcing Kurt to lay down.

"No. No. No, you eat here!"

"So?" he kissed him and then rolled his hips into Kurt's. He groaned and swallowed down his argument. Puck grabbed his wrists and held them above his head, not breaking the kiss. His hips moved against him, moaning softly as his dick twitched. Kurt wrapped his arms around his lover and dug his fingernails into his back. Puck moaned but rolled off of him. He quickly licked his hand, wrapping it around Kurt's erection before jerking fast.

"Ah…" Kurt gasped and pushed his hips up into his hand, "Mm…o-oh…" his head tipped back, eyes squeezed shut as he let out noises of pleasure, hands desperately trying to find purchase on the table. "Ah!"

Puck let go of him and Kurt lowered his chin, looking at him, shaking, "W-what-? I…"

"Love you," he grinned and jumped off the table, running.

"Oh my Patti LuPone, I am going to /kill/ you!" he got up and ran after him, following him up the stairs, tripping over a few of them. "Get back here and get me off! Now!"

Noah went into his room and leaned against the door.

Kurt tried the door then growled, "Noah Puckerman, you let me in RIGHT NOW!"

"What's the password?"

"The password is you'd-better-let-me-in-or-my-bitch-side-is-coming-out-and-I'm-going-to-!"

Before he could answer, the door opened. "Hey!" he fell forward into his boyfriend's arms, "You suck," he growled.

"Yes, yes I do."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "What are you, two?" but he suddenly shut up and Noah dropped to his knees, "I take it back, I love you," he grabbed the back of his head as his lover slid him into his mouth. Kurt moaned, hips pushing forward.

Noah groaned around his mouth, sucking hard. His tongue slid back and forth under his erection, making his lover roll up on the balls of his feet with a whine. He relaxed his throat muscles and got Kurt down as far down as he could, rubbing his balls. Kurt's head fell back, gasping and whining in pleasure. He just wanted to get off. So, so much, but he knew Puck wanted to tease him; play with him for awhile.

He took his mouth off of Kurt's erection before replacing it with his hand instead before the boy could protest. His eyes squeezed shut and he whimpering "Just-just-…Noah!" he gasped and the other couldn't answer because he quickly put his mouth over Kurt's balls, licking and sucking eagerly. "AH! O-Ohhh!" He was writhing against the door, "Please!" he gasped, "Please!"

Puck moaned around his mouthful as permission and Kurt came hard, spraying Noah in the face. He slid down the door a little as after shocks shivered through him, "H-holy…shit…" he went to wipe Noah clean, but the other slid his fingers through his cum, licking them clean, "Another round?" he asked, cheerily as his boyfriend stared, eyes wide.

He jumped onto his bed, "Come here, sweet-cheeks."

Kurt's eye narrowed, knees weak, "I hate when you call me that."

Noah answered him with a pout, "Come here." Kurt was about to protest, but Puck's arms were now open, a pout on his lips.

With a sigh, the younger got on the bed, snuggling close to him, "Mm, I love you," he said as he nuzzled his way into the nook of Noah's neck.

"I love you, too, Kurt," Noah rubbed his bare back, eyes closing. "Why did I get so lucky to have you?"

"I don't know," he smirked and kissed his neck, "If I was someone else I'd be damn jealous of you," he giggled.

"You're a little shit," Noah laughed and rolled him over, pinning him to the bed with Kurt's arms up over his head, "Now what are you going to do?"

He attempted to get out of Noah's grasp, but his attempts were in vein. A pout appeared on his lips, "I'm sorry…I'll be humble."

"Too late. I have you under me and I'm not completely sated from all this fooling around. You under me like this makes me horny," he growled, nipping Kurt's lower lip.

"Sated? Big word for you."

He quickly leaned down, sucking hard on his neck before biting, making Kurt gasp and arch. "Yeah, that's what I thought," he said, "Smart ass…" he sucked at the spot again, knowing just how to drive his lover insane. He moved his lips up, sucking and nipping all around. It wasn't until Kurt was hard that he pulled back, "Mm…" he looked down at his erection, "Ready to go already…" He leaned over and took a bottle of lube from his side table, popping the cap open.

Kurt watched him with eager, hungry eyes, "Come on, baby…come on…."

Puck smirked, "So demanding…" He pushed Kurt's leg up and poured some lube over his entrance, looking at it for a moment, remembering just how tight his lover was. God, he was perfect. So tight. So warm. He shuttered just thinking about it before he rubbed his thumb around it. He pressed the pad of it against his hole without penetrating it. His eyes slid up to look up to watch Kurt's face instead; his eyebrows were knitted together, lips parted, chest rising and falling. You could see the longing and impatient desire written all over him. "Touch me…" he whispered, "Oh please. Please-"

Noah suddenly pushed his thumb into his entrance, moving it up and down, opening it a little more. Kurt gasped and let out a moan. He reached down and stroked himself as Puck pulled out his thumb, replacing it with his middle finger. He pushed in and out before creating a rhythm until Kurt started to twitch, eyes squeezing shut. He pulled it out and without warning he pushed inside him, working himself into Kurt's tight entrance with a groan.

Kurt let out a soft whine, wincing. It always hurt at first until Noah-…Ah! That was it. Oh yeah!

Puck found the rhythm and sped up, grabbing onto Kurt's legs for leverage as he panted, pushing in and out, in and out, in and out. Kurt let out sweet noises of pleasure, "Ah-ah..ooh…" he moaned, "Ahh…." Pants started to emanate from him and he bit onto his own knee trying to keep himself from screaming as Puck started to slam against his spot. He couldn't help it and his teeth pulled away from his flesh, arching as he let out screams, hands clenching into the sheets, "Mmm…mm….yes!" he called, high pitched, "YES!" His eyes were squeezed shut and he could feel his orgasm racing toward him. He grabbed onto his dick but suddenly Noah ripped himself from Kurt.

The younger's eyes snapped open and he lay there shaking, the hand on his erection, stilling, "W-what are you doing?! I was so close!"

He grabbed Kurt's shoulder and lay beside him, pulling Kurt's leg up so his ass cheek was against his stomach. "You need to last until you can't take it anymore," he said and guided himself into Kurt's entrance again, making the other scream again, his right hand clinging to the sheets, "Fuck!" It felt different from this angle. God, so GOOD. He moaned and moaned, high on pleasure as Noah smacked at the cheek on his chest a few times, "you like that? You like that?" he moaned.

"Yes!" Kurt managed to get out and just when he thought it couldn't get better, Noah reached down and worked a finger into him along side his dick without stopping his thrusting. Kurt nearly came then but he held himself back, riding on the sheer bliss of the shocking feeling this was creating, "O-OH! Ahh….ahhh..Noah!" he moaned loudly, head falling back, arching against him, "Ah-oh-oh-ohhh!" his mouth fell open, eyes squeezed shut. Noah knew what that meant so he quickly pulled out, leaving Kurt to suffer again.

"Fuck! No! NO! Please, please!" he whined, looking ready to burst, "PLEASE! I need it…I need it so fucking back. Give it to me."

Puck himself had come very close to coming but he really didn't want this to end yet. It was so good. And the way his finger felt against his cock as he fucked Kurt was glorious. It made it even tighter. It was completely and utterly fantastic. But he had more in mind.

He pulled Kurt so he was sitting on the edge of the bed and he knelt down between his legs, making sure they were level. He leaned forward, kissing his boyfriend deeply. The other moaned as Puck slipped his tongue into his mouth, starting a wrestling match between both of theirs. The younger's hands came up and cupped Noah's face, keeping his hot mouth on his own. When a moan transferred from Noah's mouth into Kurt's, he pulled back and found the lube bottle on the floor, slicking his lover up again. This time he didn't prep him; Kurt didn't need it. He simply pushed Kurt's legs open and up more before guiding himself inside. After hearing a sharp gasp he started to thrust, immediately going as fast as he could once he was deep inside, "I'm going to fuck you so hard," he growled at Kurt, head falling back, panting as he felt him clench around his rock-hard erection.

Puck grabbed onto Kurt's thighs, the other resting his legs on his shoulders, whimpering. He slammed inside of him, knowing exactly where Kurt's spot was, "Oooh…oohh…" Noah's face scrunched up. Shit…shit…shit! He suddenly came inside of Kurt, calling out his name.

Kurt whimpered, "N-no….no!" He wanted to be fucked into oblivion before he came, "P-Puck…" he shook his head as the other pulled out of him, panting and shaking with post-orgasm trembles.

"S-sorry…baby…you're so tight…I can get hard again for you….I can."

Kurt was shaking, urging himself not to grab his erection and jerk himself off fast right then and there. He went and lay on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, "Noah…" he shook his head, "I'm going to kill you…"

The other was at the TV, slipping a DVD in.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurt sat up, eyes wide before realizing what Noah had just popped in. He grinned, "Perfect. Get that sexy body over here…"

Puck quickly fast forwarded to the good stuff and went to Kurt, watching as a hot blonde man fucked another with curly brown hair. They both moaned, the sounds filling Noah's room as they both watched them, arousal filling them deeply as they both touched themselves, almost lazily. It was about the time that the blonde was pulling back the brunettes locks, slamming into him from behind that Puck suddenly pulled Kurt on top of him. "I'm hard!" he gasped, "I want you to fuck me. Ride me until you come."

His lover didn't need anymore prompt than that and he straddled him before pushing himself up. He quickly lined himself up pushing the swollen head of Puck's erection inside of him with a moan. Puck's cock filled him inside as he pushed down, letting it enter him. "Oo-oooh…." Kurt moaned in time with his boyfriend.

As he pushed up and down on his erection, fervently, he felt Noah's hands grip his ass so hard it was definitely going to bruise. It only fueled his arousal and he picked up pace. They both moaned in time, but Kurt was panting harder as his body moved faster. "Mmm….mm! O…ohh…." His arms were around Noah's neck, using it as leverage as he rode his dick faster, mouth attaching to his. He bit down on his lip then suddenly threw his head back, "YES! A-ahh!" He let Puck slam his hips up matching his own movements, getting it against his spot every time, "YES!" he opened his mouth, sounds ripping through his throat and out past his tongue, screaming, "YESYESYES! Oh…ohh! OH NOAH!" He jerked himself fast, coming a moment later, squirting all over his lover's chest. His orgasm burst through him, making his whole body shake just in time to feel Noah fill him inside, a deep satisfied moan coming from Noah's mouth and throat.

Once they were done trembling and shaking Kurt got off of him, laying beside him, eyes closed, "Oh god…baby…I-…ooh…" he grabbed onto Puck's hand, tightly and the other gave a soft laugh "Damn, Kurt…"

"Best…sex…ever…."

Puck grinned, "Agreed…." He leaned over, giving his boyfriend a kiss before sitting up, getting out of bed. "Shower time. I'm covered…" he pulled Kurt with him. "You want to know what's amazing?"

"Hm? What?" He followed his boyfriend.

"Me pressing you against the shower wall, fucking you from behind as you scream my name…."

Kurt shivered. "God…you've made a sex shark out of me…" he opened the bathroom door, pulling his lover inside. "…I love you," he whispered and kissed him tenderly before putting on the shower, letting the spray warm up.

Noah smiled back, "I love you too…" he tucked Kurt's hair behind his ear before he stepped into the shower, pulling his lover gently in after him.


End file.
